FIRST DATE
by biskitcoklat
Summary: Kris mengajak Tao kencan untuk pertama kalinya! Namun, saat akan kencan tiba-tiba saja Kris merasa ragu dengan hatinya. Lalu bagaimana serunya kencan mereka. TaoRis FF. RnR please!


**Title: FIRST DATE**

**Author : biskitcoklat**

**Disclaimer : all character in this fanfiction are belong to theirself and god. But this story is mine!**

**Genre : Romance / teen-ager /Fluffy/etc**

**Warning : OOC /typo(s )/FAILED romance/AU/ BL /YAOI / gak pake EYD /etc**

**Pairing : KrisTao**

**Summary: Kris mengajak Tao kencan untuk pertama kalinya! Namun saat akan kencan tiba-tiba saja Kris merasa ragu dengan hatinya. Lalu bagaimana serunya kencang mereka? Semuanya ada disini!**

**a/n: ini adalah cerita fiksi belaka. Jika ada kesamaan tempat, latar, cerita atau sebagainya adalah ketidaksengajaan. Disini author menulis berdasarkan imajinasi sendiri tanpa didasari dengan fakta atau kejadian sebenarnya pada tokoh. Author hanya meminjam nama tanpa bilang-bilang.**

**.**

**.**

**ENJOY!**

**.**

**.**

Kris dan Tao masih menggunakan seragam meraka berjalan berdampingan menuju rumah. Infomasi saja, mereka baru resmi menjadi sepasang kekasih sekitar dua minggu yang lalu.

Banyak teman Tao yang bertanya kenapa Tao mau sama Kris? Mereka bilang Kris itu culun, enggak punya gaya, kutu buku, aneh, dan lainnya.

Kenapa mereka bilang kaya gitu? Yah bagaimana tidak, penampilan Kris bisa di bilang culun oleh teman-teman Tao, walaupun **bukan karena celana di pinggang lalu baju dimasukkan dan di kancingan sampai ke atas.**

Namun karena Kris memakai kacamata hitam berlensa tebal. Di karenakan hobinya yang selalu ada di depan Komputer. Apa lagi rambutnya yang selalu klimis di tata rapih, dan ia yang selalu membawa buku-buku tebal di tas. Kris memang selalu berada di perpustakaan jika ada waktu luang.

Lalu kenapa Huang Zi Tao yang populer mau dengannya?. Yah, kalau sudah suka dan cinta mau diapain lagi.

Kris mulai menyukai Tao saat pertama kali melihatnya pada hari Orientasi sekolah. Mungkin sudah sekitar satu setengah tahun Kris suka dengan Tao. Dan dia baru mengungkapkannya dua minggu kemarin. Itu juga karena bantuan-paksaan- dari teman-teman Kris (Chanyeol-Luhan-Kai). Kalau bukan karena mereka, saat ini Kris dan Tao tidak akan ada di situasi sekarang.

Balik lagi ke KrisTao.

Kris sesekali melirik Tao. Kris melirik lagi, namun ada sesuatu yang dilihat Tao di mata Kris. "Kris kenapa?" Tanya Tao sambil memajukan mukanya ke depan wajah Kris. Kris hanya menatap Tao.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Tao lagi.

Tiba-tiba saja Kris menarik tangan Tao untuk duduk di bangku halte.

Kris yang duduk di samping Tao tidak bisa diam. Ia bergerak-gerak. Sesekali membenarkan letak kacamatanya atau mengusap-usap kantung celana. Tao yang melihat gerak-gerik aneh Kris mulai kesal. Namjachingu-nya kenapa?

Tao memegang lengan Kris. "Kau itu kenapa?"

Kris melihat Tao. "Ada yang mau Kris bilang ke Tao-err" Tao-err? Kris-ah kau manis sekali ~

"Apa?" Tanya Tao semakin penasaran.

Kris merogoh sesuatu dari saku celannya, ia mengeluarkan dua kertas kecil dari sana.

"Itu apa?"

"I- ini kemarin Donghae hyung memberikan dua tiket taman bermain. Katanya, aku boleh mengajak siapa saja" kata Kris pelan.

"K-kalau begitu mau tidak Tao p-p-pergi bersama hari Sabtu nanti?" katanya sambil melihat Tao. ia grogi? Wajahnya merah

Tao hanya melihat Kris, ia mencerna kata-kata yang Kris ucapkan barusan. Melihat Tao hanya diam tidak menanggapi. Kris langsung pundung sendiri.

"Kalau Tao tidak mau Kris bisa simpen saja tiketnya"

Tao yang melihat Kris memasukan kembali tiket tersebut ke dalam saku buru-buru menghentikannya. "Bukan begitu!" seru Tao. Ia mengambil satu tiket dari dua tiket di tangan Kris.

"Aku mau kok pergi sama Kris" katanya sambil tersenyum manis ke arah Kris yang langsung membuat wajah Kris memerah, bahkan sampai telinga.

Kris menunduk dalam-dalam. Namun Tao mengangkat wajah Kris. Menarik kedua pipi Kris dan menggoyang-goyangkannya.

"Aduh..aduh sakit" seru Kris sambil memegang kedua pergelangan tangan Tao.

Tao tidak melepasnya, ia hanya tertawa. Aigoo ~ Kris mengajak Tao untuk kencan mereka yang pertama. Kelakuan malu-malunya membuat Tao gemas. Lihatlah betapa manisnya namjachingunya ini~

.

.

.

Hari ini hari Sabtu, hari ini jadwal untuk kegiatan extra di sekolah Kris. Kris mengambil tambahan kelas IT bersama Chanyeol dan Kai. Sedangkan Luhan mengambil tambahan kelas memasak. Dan namjachingu Kris sendiri mengambil tambahan kesenian bela diri.

Saat ini Kris, Chanyeol, dan Kai berada di kantin. Kegiatan extra mereka sudah selesai dari setegah jam yang lalu. Mereka menunggu Luhan yang belum keluar.

"Kris hyung bagaimana kemarin? Kau sukses mengajak Tao kencan?" Tanya Kai sambil memakan nasi goreng yang ia pesan. "Bisa! jadi nanti sore kami akan pergi ke taman bermain" jawab Kris sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Hahaha untungnya. Benarkan apa kata ku kemarin. Kau pasti bisa hyung!" sahut Chanyeol.

"Kau harus berani hyung. Masa iya hanya untuk mengajak pacarmu sendiri kencan. Kau butuh di beri wejangan dulu dari kami" lanjut Chanyeol malas.

Kalian harus tahu bagaimana uring-uringannya Kris saat ingin mengajak Tao kencan. Membuat ketiga sahabatnya ikutan repot.

"Jadi kau sudah mempersiapkan kencanmu nanti hyung?" Tanya Kai lagi.

"Persiapan apa?" jawab Kris innocent. Kai dan Chanyeol saling berpandangan.

"Jadi kau belum mempersiapkan apapun untuk kencan mu?"

"Persiapan apa?" lagi-lagi hanya sahutan tanpa dosa dari Kris.

"Hai semuaaa!" suara ceria Luhan terdengar, ia berdiri di samping meja. "Kalian kenapa?" Tanya Luhan melihat teman-temannya.

Kai memandang Luhan. "Dia" telunjuk Kai mengarah kepada Kris.

"Memangnya kau kenapa Kris?" Tanya Luhan sambil duduk di sebelah Kris.

"Ia belum mempersiapkan a-pa-pun untuk **kencan pertama-nya **dengan Tao" Chanyeol menjawab pertanyaan Luhan.

"Kau seriusan Kris?!" Omaigat wajah Luhan sungguh tidak terbaca.

"Persiapan apa sih? aku sungguh tidak mengerti" Kris menatap Luhan dengan dahi mengerut, mencoba meminta penjelasan dari Luhan.

"Kau belum mempersiapkan apapun? Kau belum mempersiapkan baju yang akan kau pakai?" Tanya Luhan.

"Aku bisa memakai baju yang mana saja" jawabnya sambil membenarkan kacamata.

"Kau juga belum mempersiapkan penampilanmu nanti?"

"Ya ampun Luhan tenang saja, aku pasti akan mandi sebelum ke sana"

"Kau juga belum membeli sesuatu untuk Tao?"

"What? Barang apa?"

"Kau juga belum memesan bunga untuk kau berikan kepada Tao?"

"Bunga? Pentingkah?"

"Jadi kau belum mempersiapkan semuanya?!"

"Haruskah? Pentingkah?" ulang Kris lagi.

PLAKKK

Dengan semangat Luhan mengetuk Kris dengan pulpen yang ada di tangannya. "Yaa! Kenapa kau belum mempersiapkan apa-apa hah?!"

"Aduh sakitt! Untuk apa? Lagian kan yang penting jalan-berdua- dengan Tao" kata Kris sambil mengusap kepalanya.

Kai dan Chanyeol geleng-geleng.

"Ini kencan pertama kalian hyung. Kau harus memberikan sesuatu yang tidak terlupakan kepadanya" kata Chanyeol pelan-pelan.

"Kau harus melakukan sesuatu yang special untuknya, kau harus menciptakan moment yang berharga di kencan pertama kalian. Kau tidak boleh membuat kencan pertama kalian menjadi suatu yang datar saja" lanjut Chanyeol.

"Spesial? Moment berharga? Bagaimana caranya?!" Kris mulai frustasi sekarang.

"Tenanglah hyung" Kai menepuk pundak Kris. "Kami akan membantumu. Ya kan hyungdeul?" Kai melirik kedua hyungnya.

"Baiklah. Habis ini kita akan pergi ke mall dan kita belanja semua yang Kris perlukan untuk kencannya!" seru Luhan semangat. Hahh kalau sudah masalah belanja serahkan saja padanya.

.

.

.

BRAKKK

Pintu kamar Kris di buka oleh Kris, Chanyeol, dan Kai. Dengan serobotan(?) mereka masuk ke dalam. Saat merasakan angin dari AC, mereka langsung roboh di lantai.

Di sekitar meraka banyak sekali kantung belanja. Luhan yang masuk belakangan geleng-geleng melihat tiga sahabatnya.

"Jangan pada tidur dulu masih ada yang harus kita lakukan!"

Chanyeol merubah posisi nya menjadi duduk "Ya ampun hyung, sudahlah istirahat dulu. Aku lelah"

"Kalian payah. Masa baru begitu saja sudah tepar duluan"

Kai memutar matanya bosan "Ayolah hyung, di mall tadi kau hanya sibuk memilih tanpa membawa beban sedikitpun. Dan jangan lupa kau mengelilingi mall tiga kali hanya untuk mencari satu belanjaan saja" Kai mengangkat satu kantung yang ada di sebelahnya.

Luhan mempoutkan bibirnya. "Aku mencari barang yang bagus Kai. Jadi harus cari di tempat lain juga". Kai menghela nafasnya, saat menemani D.O belanja saja tidak pernah sampai seperti ini. Ia tak habis pikir kenapa Sehun kuat dengan Luhan.

Luhan duduk di sofa mengecek beberapa kantung belanja. Mungkin saja ada barang yang ia lupa beli.

"Ah ya. Kris kemana?" ucap Luhan saat ia tidak melihat Kris. "Bukannya tadi dia juga masuk kamar?"

Chanyeol mengarahkan telunjuknya ke kasur Kris "Tuh di sana". Luhan mengerutkan dahinya.

"Jelas-jelas tidak ada Kris diatas kasurnya"

"Bukan diatas kasurnya hyung. Itu, Kris tepar di kolong kasur"

.

.

.

" Beri dia perawatan paling bagus dari ujung kaki sampai ujung rambut. Pokoknya aku mau rambutnya di tata dengan model yang sesuai dengan wajahnya. Lalu beri warna yang membuatnya lebih cerah. Pokoknya buat dia jadi lebih ganteng dari sekarang!"

.

.

"Hyung, Kris itu di dalem lagi di dandanin apa lagi bedah plastik? Lama banget ini hampir jam 3" Chanyeol bertanya kepada Luhan yang sedang membaca majalah.

"Sudahlah tunggu saja"

Geezzzzz. Dari tadi Luhan sudah ngomong begitu beribu kali. Dan sudah hampir tiga jam mereka menunggu. Chanyeol tidak percaya lagi dengan kata-kata Luhan?! /?

Kai tidak ikut dengan mereka. Ia harus ke rumah pacarnya.

15 menit kemudian penjaga salon yang melayani Kris keluar dari bilik persembunyian. Dari wajahnya tergambar jelas ekspresi puas. "Luhan-ssi, teman mu sudah siap"

Luhan langsung membuang majalahnya dan berdiri menghampiri tirai yang dibaliknya ada Kris yang sudah di Make Over. Luhan membuka tirainya dan …..

Mata Luhan hampir keluar!

Rahang Chanyeol jatuh kelantai!

Itu beneran Kris?!

Omegat?!

Penampilan Kris kali ini jauh berbeda dari sebelumnya. Benar-benar jauh berbeda.

Rambutnya di cat warna coklat. Dengan gaya mohwak menampilkan jidat mulusnya. Kaca mata yang biasanya bertengger di hidungnya kini berubah menjadi softlense warna coklat lembut. Baju yang biasanya sangat rapi, sekarang bergaya dan berantakan. Namun tetap keren!

Ini baru Kris!

"HAHAHA sekarang kau siap berangkat dengan Tao!"

.

.

.

"Nah hyung! Hwaiting! Ingat! Kau harus memberikan sesuatu yang tidak terlupakan kepada Tao!" Chanyeol yang duduk di sebelahnya di dalam mobil memberi semangat. Sehabis dari salon tadi, mereka langsung pergi ke tempat Kris dan Tao janjian.

"Jangan rusak rambutnya! Jangan kucek matamu!" yang ini dari Luhan.

Kris menghembuskan nafasnya, hati nya berdegup kencang. Lalu ia turun dari mobil Luhan. Melihat mobil putih tersebut hilang di lampu merah. Kris menghela nafas lagi. Apa yang harus ia lakukan sekarang?

.

Sudah hampir 15 menit Kris duduk di bangku ini. Ia dan Tao janjian pukul 5 sore, dan sekarang baru menunjukan pukul 04:35. Ia yang datang lebih cepat dari janji awal.

Kris melihat sekitarnya. Banyak sekali pasangan yang berlalu-lalang di depannya. Pasangan-laki- laki dan perempuan-. Mereka saling bergandengan tangan, merangkul bahu pasangannya, mereka semua terlihat mesra.

Sebenarnya ini adalah hal yang dari tadi Kris cemaskan. Apa yang harus ia lakukan jika berjalan bersama Tao nanti. Apa ia juga harus bergandengan seperti lainnya. Atau ia harus bersikap biasa saja. Tidak, ia mau ini jadi hal yang spesial ini tidak boleh biasa saja.

Jika di sekolah, memang ia bisa dengan bebas merangkul, mengandeng bahkan memegang Tao. Semua temannya bahkan satu sekolah tau hubungan mereka –ingat fans-fansnya Tao-. Tapi ini di luar lingkungannya, di luar batasnya. Orang-orang diluar tidak mempunyai pikiran yang sama seperti teman teman di sekolah.

Ini yang ia takutkan.

Kris merogoh kantungnya saat ponsel hitam itu bergetar.

**1 message**

**From Luhan:**

**Kris**

Kebiasaan Luhan ia suka sms singkat-singkat tidak jelas.

**To Luhan:**

**Ada apa**?

Kris mengatongkan kembali handphonenya. '04:45' Sebentar lagi.

Ponselnya bergetar lagi. Sebenarya Luhan ada apa.

**From Luhan:**

**Aku tau apa yang kau cemaskan**

"**Maksudmu?"**

"**Kau takut tentang apa yang orang pikirkan tentang kau dan Zi Tao kan"**

"**Kau tau hyung?"**

"**Tentu"**

"**Lalu aku harus apa hyung"**

"**Saat pertama dengan Sehun aku juga seperti mu. Aku takut apa yang harus aku lakukan saat bersama Sehun di depan umum. Pemandangan seperti kita bukan hal yang mudah di terima semua orang. Tapi semuanya, dari awal kau yang memilih Tao. Kau yang memilih memiliki hubungan dengan laki-laki. Kau harus menerima semua resiko. Dan semuanya di mulai dari sekarang. Kau harus siap dengan kilatan mereka dulu. Jadi, lakukan semuanya sesuai dirimu Kris. Kalian yang menjalaninya. Jangan pedulikan tatapan orang, jangan pedulikan omongan mereka. Kalian yang melakukannya. Jangan pikirkan orang lain. Terdengar egois. Tapi kita harus apa lagi"**

Kris menatap pesan panjang dari Luhan. Mencerna baik-baik apa yang ingin Luhan sampaikan padanya.

"**Jadi yang aku butuhkan hanya mengabaikan mereka?"**

"**Yup. Hanya ada kau dan Tao kali ini"**

**To Luhan: **

**Gomawo Luhan ge. Kau yang terbaik**

**Send**

Gelap.

Semuanya gelap. Saat tiba-tiba jari jemari halus yang menutupi kedua matanya. "Tao?" Hening, tidak ada suara sama sekali. "Huang Zi Tao?" Kris tau yang pasti ini Tao.

"Kenapa Kris mudah sekali menebaknya" suara manis tersebut mucul dengan kembalinya cahaya yang masuk ke dalam mata Kris. Ia melihat ke arah Tao yang sudah berdiri di depannya.

Hari ini Tao tampan sekali, kemeja warna putih dengan blazer berwarna biru tua yang menutupi bagian atas tubuhnya. Skinny jeans yang pas membungkus kaki panjang Tao. Sepatu hitam yang keren. Lalu tas selempang yang selalu ia bawa. Tao sempurna hari ini!

"Aku hanya janji dengan mu saja Tao-err. Tentu saja Kris mudah menebaknya" Tao pout mendengarnya. "Tadi aku sempat ragu untuk menghampiri mu disini?"

Kris menaikan sebelah alisnya. "Kenapa memangnya?"

"Kris terlihat beda hari ini hehe" Tao menarik narik ujung lengan baju Kris. "Terlihat semakin tampan, apa lagi ini" Tao membawa jarinya menyentuh bagian bawah mata Kris "Aku sudah lama ingin lihat mata mu"

"Tao juga tampan. Tapi Tao cantik" bibir bawah Tao maju mendengarnya. Namun kedua pipinya memunculkan semburat merah yang samar. Membuatnya semakin manis. Tao akan marah jika orang lain menyebutnya cantiK. Tapi, jika Kris yang mengatakannya entah kenapa perasaannya berbeda.

"Aku tidak cantik!"

"Kau cantik"

"Aku gigit kau!"

Kris tersenyum ke arah Tao "Gigit saja kalau berani". Kris berdiri dari duduknya, berjalan mengampiri Tao. "Tapi sebelum itu, kau ku gigit duluan!"

Kris menarik tangan Tao. Membawanya ke depan mulut yang seolah akan menggigit punggung tangan Tao. Belum juga kegigit, bahunya sudah di pukul oleh Tao. "Ya Kris!"

Ekspresi Tao lucu sekali. Tangan Kris terangkat mengusak rambut Tao. "Kau lucu sekali. Sekarang ayo kita pergi!" Kris menggengam tangan Zi Tao. Menautkan jari-jari mereka, mengisi sela-sela yang kosong.

"**Hanya ada kau dan Tao kali ini".**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kris dan Tao berjalan santai di taman bermain, mereka sudah naik 3 wahana tadi. Sekarang mereka sedang mencari-cari wahana yang lain dengan satu eskrim di tangan masing-masing.

"Mau naik apa lagi?" Tanya Kris pada Tao yang sedang menyendok besar eksrim ke dalam mulutnya. "Kita naik itu!" tangan Tao menunjuk ke arah bianglala besar yang berdiri tegak di hadapan mereka.

"Kenapa tidak nanti malam saja? Pemandangannya akan lebih bagus kan" saran Kris

"Tidak-tidak! Nanti malam kita harus liat kembang apinya. Naik bianglalanya sekarang!"

"Baiklah-baiklah"

Kris menarik tangan Tao untuk duduk di salah satu bangku. "Habiskan dulu eskrimnya. Baru nanti kita naik bianglala"

"Um!"

Kris memperhatikan Tao yang memakan eskrimnya dengan semangat. Tao lucu sekali. Kadang Kris berfikir kenapa Tao mau menerimanya yang biasa-biasa saja (lo yakin bang biasa aja?!) padahal Kris dengar banyak sekali yoeja bahkan namja yang menyatakan perasaan mereka pada Tao. Bahkan Kris pernah mendengar seorang Tiffany hwang- sunbaenimnya yang sangat cantik itu menembak Tao. Tapi Tao malah menolaknya. Dan kenapa ia yang bahkan Cuma teman sekelasnya langsung diterima oleh Tao.

Puk pukk

Kris tersadar dari lamunannya saat tangan Tao menepuk pipinya. "Kau kenapa?" Tanya Tao menatap Kris. Tao merasa dari tadi Kris berbeda,

"Tidak. Aku tidak apa-apa" Kris tersenyum ke arah Tao. Matanya melihat sedikit eskrim yang tertinggal di sudut bibir Tao.

Wajah Kris perlahan maju ke arah Tao. Membuat Tao memundurkan sedikit kepalanya. Matanya membulat lucu. 'Kris mau apa?'

Perlahan jari-jari Kris bergerak ke sudut bibir Tao. Mengusap sudut tersebut "Ada yang tertinggal"

Wajah Tao sudah memerah sempurna, ia mengalihkan pandangannya. Beberapa orang melirik ke arah mereka.

Kris memundurkan wajahnya. Menghisap jarinya yang tadi mengelap bibir Tao. 'Manis'

Tao ingin berteriak sekarang. Sungguh ia malu. Buru-buru ia bangun dari duduknya dan menarik Kris untuk mengantri bianglala. Kris hanya mengikuti dari belakang. Tanpa menyadari Kedua jantung mereka sama-sama berdegup kencang.

.

"Lihat Kris! Itu toko kopi Xiumin hyung!" Tao benar-benar senang naik bianglala. Selain karena pemandangan yang menurut Tao indah, Tao naiknya bersama Kris. Tentu Tao senang.

Matanya berbinar kesana-kesini melihat pemandangan. Berseru jika ada tempat yang pernah ia kunjungi terlihat dari atas. Kris yang duduk di hadapannya hanya melihat Tao yang menurutnya lebih indah dari pada pemandangan yang ada di luar.

Kris merogoh saku bajunya. Mengambil hanphonenya dan membuka aplikasi kamera.

**Ckrek**

Tao terabadikan sempurna di layar.

"Ya! Kris kenapa tidak bilang-bilang kalau mau ambil foto!" seru Tao saat ia sadar Kris memfotonya.

"Tenang saja. Kau tetap cantik" kata Kris. Nah, ini yang membuat Tao merasa Kris berbeda. Ia berubah menjadi sangat gombal.

Tao berdecak. Ia mengeluarkan ponselnya dan berpindah ke sebelah Kris. Membuat bianglala mereka bergerak hebat. Membuat Kris panik, dasar Tao. "Ayo selca!"

Tao membuka aplikasi kamera. Mengarahkan kameranya dengan baik agar wajahnya dan Kris terlihat jelas. Pemandangan di belakang mereka sangat bagus. Langit sore yang berubah warna menjadi ke- oren-orenan.

Tao tersenyum manis ke kamera. Kris di sampingnya juga tersenyum.

Ckrek. Satu foto

Tao mengedipkan sebelah matanya. Kris menekan pipi Tao dengan salah satu jarinya.

Ckrek. Satu foto lagi

Tao memberikan v sign ke kamera dengan senyum lebarnya, Kris merangkul bahu Tao membuat jarak mereka mendekat.

Ckrek

Tao tersenyum melihat foto yang ia ambil hasilnya bagus. "Aku share ya" kata Tao pada Kris yang melihatnya. "Tapi satu saja" bukannya apa. Nanti malah jadi bahan omongan di sekolah.

"Oke" Tao membuka account jejaring sosialnya. Di kliknya pilihan 'share picture'

**Text :**

'**Bersama Kris di taman bermain^^~. Ilove you kiy~'**

**.**

**.**

Turun dari bianglala Tao mengajak Kris naik wahana yang lain. Padahal Kris sudah mengajak Tao untuk makan dulu. Tapi tetap saja Tao lebih memilih untuk mengajak Kris main yang lain.

"Enaknya main apa lagi ya?" Tao celingak-celinguk mencari wahana yang menurutnya seru

"Bagaimana kalau itu?" Kris menunjuk 'wahana' yang antriannya sepi, bahkan bisa dibilang tidak ada yang mengantri disana. Di atas wahana tersebut tertulis besar-besar 'RUMAH HANTU'. Sebenarnya Kris sudah Tao kalau Tao itu takut dengan hal-hal macam begituan. Tapi, siapa tau aja Tao mau-pikir Kris.

Tao melihat Kris dengan tatapan tidak percaya. "K-kau mau masuk kesana?". Kris menatap Tao disampingnya. "Iya. Ayo masuk kesana!" Kris menarik tangan Tao untuk mengantri. Namun, Tao menahan tangan Kris. "Aku tidak ikut!"

"Hei, kenapa?"

Tao menatap sepatunya. "Kau kan tau aku takut hantu"

Kris tersenyum. Ia berdiri tepat di hadapan Tao dan mengusap rambut hitam itu lembut. "Kan ada Kris"

.

.

Kris berusaha untuk tidak mempedulikan tatapan aneh orang-orang yang di layangkan kepada ia dan Tao. Ia tetap mengusap-usap lembut punggung Tao yang berada di pelukannya. Seharusnya memang tadi ia tidak usah mengajak Tao masuk kesana. Ia tidak tau kalau Tao akan sampai menangis begini.

"Ssshh, sudah-sudah kita sudah diluar jangan menangis lagi Tao-er" Kris mengusap rambut Tao yang berada di ceruk lehernya. Kris benar-benar jadi tidak enak. Bahunya basah karena Tao menangis cukup parah.

"Sudah ayo kita main yang lain lagi" Kris berusaha menarik wajah Tao untuk menatapnya. Tapi Tao menggeleng dan membawa wajahnya lagi ke ceruk leher Kris.

"Maafkan Kris. Seharusnya tadi tidak usah mengajak Tao kesana" Kris dapat merasakan getaran bahu Tao melemah. Pemuda bermata panda itu menarik dirinya dari Kris. "Tidak, tidak apa-apa" ia mengusap kedua matanya. "Aku saja yang penakut"

"Tidak-tidak. Maafkan aku" Kris mengusap sebelah pipi Tao. Lagi-lagi Tao menggeleng, tapi kali ini dengan senyuman manis yang ia berikan pada Kris. "Tidak apa-apa. Ayo kita makan!"

.

Keduanya saat ini sedang berada di danau untuk melihat pertunjukan kembang api yang akan di laksanakan sekitar 20 menit lagi. Suasana di danau sangat sepi, mungkin hanya ada mereka karena setiap mata memandang memang tidak ada siapa-siapa. Orang-orang lebih memilih untuk melihat kembang api di depan wahana bianglala.

Keduanya tiduran berdampingan di atas rumput dingin yang tidak jauh dari bibir danau. Tao memainkan mahkota bunga yang ada di tangannya, sedangkan Kris di sebelahnya menatap langit yang jauh berada di atas sana.

"Dulu kecil aku sangat ingin sekali pergi ke bintang sana" Kris tiba-tiba bersuara. Membuat Tao mengalihkan pandangannya. "Saat aku, ibu dan ayah pergi berkemah. Aku pasti selalu berkhayal bisa menggapai bintang tersebut dan tinggal disana"

"Kenapa ingin tinggal disana?" Tao mulai tertarik. Ia mengubah posisinya menghadap Kris. memainkan rambut Kris yang tergerai jatuh ke rumput.

"Soalnya aku berpikir kalau ada di bintang kita dapat mempunyai semua yang kita inginkan. Jadi aku mau kesana" Tao tertawa mendengar kata-kata Kris, ia mengetuk-ngetuk dahi Kris. "Sebelum kau kesana kau sudah tua lebih dari umurmu Kris"

"Tapi kau tau lagi, sekarang aku sudah tidak akan mau ke bintang walaupun kita sudah bisa pergi kesana"

"Kenapa? Bukankah kau ingin mendapatkan semua yang kau inginkan, jadi kau harus ke bintang"

"Tidak, karena bintang ku sudah ada disini. Di depan mataku" Kris mengalihkan pandanganya, menatap Tao dalam yang berkesan memabukan. Tao memiringkan kepalanya, sedikit tidak mengerti dengan apa yang di maksud Kris.

"Bintang ku adalah kamu" ulang Kris lagi masih sambil menatap Zi Tao.

Tao menahan nafasnya, pipinya merona. "A-apa yang kau katakan!" Tao salah tingkah, ia mengubah posisinya menjadi telentang menatap bintang-bintang di atas. Ia sendiri yakin rona di pipinya semakin menjadi. Memalukan! Ia laki-laki!

Kris menatap Tao dari samping. "Aku mengatakan benar-benar. Kau bintangku" Sekarang Kris yang mengubah posisinya menjadi menghadap Tao.

"Berhenti menggombal Kris! kau sudah terlalu banyak menggombal hari ini" Tao memalingkan mukanya. Ia merasakan Kris menatapnya dengan pandangan yang berbeda dari biasanya.

"Tapi aku benar. Kau bintang ku!"

Tao menghela nafasnya. "Terserah kau sajalah" menurut Tao, Kris bukan termasuk orang yang mudah mendengarkan.

Tao membulatkan matanya saat sesuatu menyentuh pipinya. Sesuatu yang kenyal dan sedikit basah. Tao yakin itu bibir Kris. Tao menahan nafasnya saat bibir Kris menekan pipinya lembut. Membuat Tao ingin menangis rasanya.

Setelah puas merasakan apel putih Tao, Kris memundurkan wajahnya. Ia bisa melihat Tao yang hampir seluruh mukanya berwarna merah dan bibirnya membentuk huruf 'o' imut.

Menyadari apa yang telah dilakukannya, Kris buru-buru duduk dan menatap Tao panik. "T-Tao maaf aku-aku tak bermaksud melakukannya. Maaf kan aku" Kris memandang Tao yang menutup wajahnya dengan pandangan putus asa. Kris bersumpah tadi ia tidak sengaja mencium pipi Tao.

Tao membuka kedua tangannya. Ia menatap Kris yang duduk di dekatnya sambil menundukan kepalanya. Tao buru-buru bangun dan mendekat ke arah Kris.

"Kris.. Kris kau tidak apa-apa?" Tao menepuk-nepuk pipi Kris pelan. "Kau kenapa?"

Kris mendongak menatap Tao. "Tao tidak marah padaku?" Tao mengerutkan dahinya bingung. "Karena apa?"

"Ta-tadi aku mencium pipimu"

Tao hampir terbahak mendengarnya, Kris-nya tetaplah Kris. "Kenapa kau berfikir begitu?"

"Karena aku mencium-mu tiba-tiba"

Tao menepuk kaki Kris yang tersila, menyuruhnya untuk meluruskan kakinya. Lalu Tao duduk di atas sana. Di atas pangkuan Kris.

"Tidak, aku tidak marah padamu. Tentu kau boleh mencium ku"

"Benarkah? Mencium ini?" Kris menekan-nekan pipi Tao yang merona dengan dua jarinya. "Tentu!"

Kris menekan-nekan kedua pipi Tao dan sesekali mencubitnya. Bagian wajah Tao yang paling Kris suka adalah pipinya. Halus, putih, dan kenyal …

Hahhh Kris belum merasakan merahnya Zi Tao. Lihat saja jika sudah, bagian favorit Kris pasti akan langsung berubah. Ups

Tao terkekeh geli melihat Kris. Ia melingkarkan lengannya ke leher Kris dan menyerukan wajahnya ke ceruk leher Kris. Tao merona melakukannya. Seingatnya ini adalah jarak terdekatnya bersama Kris.

DUAARRR

Suara kembang api mengagetkan mereka. Tao menarik kepalanya dari bahu nyaman Kris. Ternyata pertunjukan kembang apinya sudah di mulai. Di atas mereka, langit hitam penuh bintang berubah menjadi warna-warni kembang api.

"Kris lihat! Itu warna biru!" Tao melonjak saat sebuah kembang api pecah di langit dan membuat pola indah dengan warna biru yang sangat cantik.

Kris tersenyum melihat Tao yang sangat antusias. Dengan keberanian, sekali lagi ia menggerakan wajahnya ke pipi Tao.

Chu~

Satu ciuman lagi di pipi. Tao menengok ke arah Kris. "Ada apa?"

Kris menggeleng. "Tidak. Tidak ada apa-apa"

Tao menghela nafas mendengarnya. Ia membawa kedua tangannya ke sisi wajah Kris dan menarik ke dekat wajahnya. Tao mencium ujung hidung Kris.

"aku juga mencintaimu!"

.

**END!**

.

HUAAAA AKHIR YANG MEMBINGUNGKAN. AKU GA JAGO BIKIN ENDING. MAKANNYA JADI ANEH BEGINI /TUNJUK KE ATAS/ YA AMPUNNNNNNNN. MAAF CAPS JEBOL.

Aku bingung gimana sama sifat Kris disini. Karena waktu penulisan yang berbeda-beda padahal udah lama banget di laptop, Jadi feel ke Kris nya jadi beda-beda juga. /"ga ada yang nanya thor" "oh iya iya. Maaf maaf"

Dan dia jadi kaya punya banyak kepribadian disini TOT /ditabok/. MAASIH BANGET BUAT YANG REVIEW DI "ENOUGH" MUACHH MUACHHH

Baby Tao Lovers, ivha, Guest, Xyln(btw, saya sua banget sama ff kaka/?), Guest(2), PanPanda, junghyema, KissKris, Manticore LaxyTao, icyblue409, LVenge, jettaome, Aiko Michishige, uknow69. Sebenernya itu mau di lanjut buat Krisnya, udah ada alurnya tapi bingung nulisnya-_-. Maasih buat yang udah baca ff ini, maaf jika banyak kesalahan.

Terakhir ..

Review juseyooooo~ /bbuing-bbuing bareng Tao/


End file.
